


Third? More like First Time's the Charm

by thatanonwiththeoc



Series: Third Time's the Charm [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Just Loves Spending Time With Marinette Because She's Awesome That Way, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Talk About Chat Noir's Butt, No Angst, Rewrite, a cute surprise at the end, adrienette - Freeform, quarantine fic, zero plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: What if Chat didn't visit Marinette in the first place, and Adrien did pick up her call after all?(A short what-if rewrite of my first ever ml fic)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Third Time's the Charm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Third? More like First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me from a generator i saw from [this post](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/thatanonwiththeoc/search/writing+ref) on tumblr. i wrote a bunch of other stuff as well, and you can see it on my tumblr which is linked down below. feel free to check it out if you want :)

“Say, I know it’s late and all, but do you think I could call Adrien?” Marinette mused, “I wanna see if he’s okay, since he fought so hard to go to school, only for this whole thing to put him back in his house.”

“That’s a great idea, Marinette!” Tikki said, as supportive as she always was. Marinette didn’t deserve her.

Now beckoned to action, she scrolled up her contacts from C to A, and there it was.

_ Agreste. _

As if her hand had a mind of its own, she clicked call.

Oh god, why did she do that?! She wasn’t anywhere near ready! She hadn’t washed her hair, and her outfit wasn’t right! Then, Adrien was going to realize how much of a mess she was and wouldn’t ever want to speak to her ever again. Then she’d end up alone, old and gross with her rooms full of cats-

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien appeared on the screen, looking like an angel sent from heaven, even through the screen.

Marinette plastered on her bestest smile. She could still do this, right? Yeah, she was Ladybug, for crying out loud! “H-hi Adrien!” This was normal, right? Friends said hi to each other! “You are… Uh, how are you?”

Adrien’s gaze flickered to the side. “I’m doing okay, I guess?” He leaned forward with his elbows supporting him on the desk, something he only did when he was around people he felt comfortable with. “I just really miss going to school with you.”

She felt her heart melt. How could a single boy be so sweet? “You do?” She asked.

“Of course!” And his entire face lit up like the sun. “I love going to class with you!” Adrien snickered. “Like that time you spilled your beaker on me in chemistry!”

Marinette groaned as she slammed her head to the table. She was  _ so lucky _ that he wasn’t hurt after that particular incident. It was completely innocent! One moment, she was turning around with a beaker full of water (thankfully) and then the next, she was clashing face first into his chest. Fortunately, he caught her.  _ Unfortunately… _

His t-shirt wasn’t as safe.

“I was  _ hoping _ you’d forget about that.”

At that, Adrien’s laughter escalated. “Oh, I could  _ never. _ ”

When he finally calmed down, he smiled softly at her. Oh, be still her gentle heart. “You didn’t know this, but my father actually scolded me that morning. I was in a pretty crappy mood before you came along.” He said, dropping the sad details of his home life like it was nothing.

Marinette sat there with her mouth open. “Adrien…” She began, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

Adrien looked at her, and it was like the screen wasn’t even there. Like he was there with her. “No, don’t be! You cheered me up that day. To me, that’s all that matters.”

Marinette smiled at him. And then, she had a brain wave. Oh, this was  _ so _ much better than a lucky charm.

“Hey Adrien?” He curled his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. It was like talking to a puppy. It wasn’t fair that he was so darn cute! “Wanna see how hard I can kick your butt in UMS again?”

The challenging look on his face was enough of an answer for her. “Oh, it is  _ on! _ ”

Maybe it was the way he spoke, but he reminded her a lot like a certain cat-eared superhero she knew. But now wasn’t the time for that! She was hanging out with Adrien! Over a call! He wanted to play UMS with her!

Discarding those thoughts, she booted up her game in a different window.

\-------

“I’d  _ definitely _ choose Chat Noir.” Marinette lay on her stomach, her feet kicking the air.

Adrien’s eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. An adorable sight when it was accompanied by the fact that he was lying in bed, his handsome face half-buried in a pillow. “Chat Noir? Why?” He was still smiling, did he ever stop? “I would’ve chosen Ladybug.”

“Simple.” She stated, trying to ignore his flattery directed at her alter ego. “He’s super loyal to Ladybug,  _ and _ he’s funny!” She wouldn’t ever tell that to his face, though. Who knew how much his ego would blow up if he found out she actually found him funny. To put it in his words,  _ cat-astrophic. _

Meanwhile, Adrien was looking at her with- was that a blush on his face?

“Thank you.” He whispered.

God, he was too cute! “What for?”

“Uh-” He said, looking like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I meant, Ladybug is way cooler!”

This time, she couldn’t hold down the blush in her cheeks. “She is not!”

Despite her arguments, Adrien persisted. “Is too! She’s brave, kind, courageous, smart, and she still sees the best in people!” He sat up now, widely gesturing with the free hand that wasn’t holding his phone. “One time, she carried me all the way across Paris to keep me safe,  _ after _ saving me from falling off of Montparnasse!”

_ Bad example, _ Marinette thought to herself.

“Chat Noir’s still better.”

“He’s really not.”

“He  _ is. _ ”

“Is  _ not. _ ”

“Ladybug’s better.”

“Have you seen Chat Noir’s butt though?!”

At that, they both burst out laughing into a fit of giggles. Marinette curled over her stomach as she rolled onto her back. She wasn’t lying, though! His suit didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination, and sometimes he’d catch her eye. Chat Noir was an attractive guy, and she had eyeballs!

Marinette calmed down first, and she had to grab a pillow to cling on tight to when she saw him still laughing his butt off.

_ I made him laugh again! Score! _

Eventually, he settled down. He laid back in his bed, his hair all messy and  _ perfect. _ His green eyes still seemed to shine even through the weak luminance of her phone. Maybe he had a magic power that made him even more handsome at night. “Thank you, Marinette.”

Marinette held the phone closer to her face so she could see him better. “For what?”

“For cheering me up again.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto her face. “What are friends for?”

Before, the word would’ve made her chest tighten. She used to ask for so much more than his friendship, that she wanted him to ask her out so they could go on dates. So that later, they could get married, move into a house, have kids together and just  _ be _ together.

But, what was the rush?

They could always find each other later, couldn’t they? And any time she could spend with her beloved, she would take without any regrets. Maybe later, he’d finally fall for her. But for now, she’d be glad to be his friend. It wasn’t like that meant anything less to him anyway. Adrien definitely wasn’t the type to take his friends for granted, after all. She saw firsthand how he fought tooth and nail to make friends of his own at school. Just being with him made her feel so much better than she was earlier that day, so why keep asking for more?

She was more than happy to let herself be friends with him. It was the least she could do for him. He needed a friend, and that was what she would be. At least, for now. She wouldn’t give up hope just yet.

Eventually, they realized that they’d ended up chatting well into the night.

“2am already?” Adrien rubbed his eyes, and Marinette yawned. “Time flew by huh, Marinette?”

Marinette giggled. “It must be easy when I’m with you, Sunshine.” She said, borrowing Alya’s nickname for him. It had a nice ring to it, in her humble opinion.

What  _ wasn’t _ expected, however, was the pink tint on his cheeks. Surely, she must’ve been really tired if she was seeing things like this.

“Uhm-” He stuttered. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

Marinette grinned. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

When Marinette’s face disappeared from his phone screen, Adrien buried his face in his pillow.

She called him ‘Sunshine’.

And he really, _ really _ liked it.

Plagg sat down on the pillow. “So…” he drawled, “Marinette, huh?”

“She’s just a friend.” Because she  _ was. _ No matter how cute she was. She was quite honestly, the coolest girl in school. No, the coolest girl he knew! And she spent her entire day with him! They played video games, she showed him her designs, they watched movies over the call, and who knew truth or dare could still be so fun even when both people were in their own homes? And then she  _ called him ‘Sunshine’ oh god- _

Was it normal to want to kiss her after that?

“Yeah, ok.” Plagg munched on his cheese. To try and distract him from his treacherous thoughts, Adrien raised a hand to pet his head. Plagg purred. He had his moments, but at the end of the day, Plagg was still a cat. “We should visit her sometime.”

“We can’t do that, Plagg.” Not in the middle of a pandemic.

Plagg chuckled.

“Actually…”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
